Miracle on Forks Street
by hottygurl7
Summary: Edward, a grieving widower, who has lost the will to live, turns to alcohol to ease his pain. Bella, a day-dreaming romance novelist, wishes for a Christmas present she'll never forget. What happens when her wish actually comes true? All Human, OOC - Rated M. Ch. 1 is an entry for the Countdown to 2012 - Christmas edition and Ch. 2 was written for the Countdown to Valentine's Day.
1. Miracle on Forks Street

**My Christmas O/S for Breath-of-Twilight's Countdown to 2012**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of _Twilight_ or _Elf_, the characters, or any part of the franchise(s). I only own this weird, confusing plot—which I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miracle on Forks Street<strong>_

**Edward** — a grieving widower has lost his will to do his day to day tasks, turns to alcohol to dull his pain.

**Bella **— a day dreaming romance novelist, wishes for a Christmas present she'll never forget.

What happens when her wish comes true?

**. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .**

**We _wish _you a merry Christmas**

. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Bella POV- <strong>_

Another year has passed in the blink of an eye. Days go by so fast, and I feel like I've barely accomplished anything this year. I've published a couple of romance novels and have a book series secured with a great publishing house, moved across the country and bought a house, but I still feel like something is missing. There's a void in my life that I just can't seem to fill.

I look out my living room window and watch the snowflakes rapidly drop from the sky, blanketing the town like warm fleece. Not unusual for a Wisconsin winter.

I gaze at my neighborhood from the bay window, and I'm trying to memorize every detail. Being relatively new to the neighborhood, I feel like there's still so much I haven't seen.

I moved to Wisconsin almost a year after I finished graduate school at the University of Washington in Seattle.

Five months after I graduated, I went through a bad breakup with a guy I had been dating for over six years. After that, I decided it was time for a change of scenery. So I packed up my things and fled Washington. There was nothing left for me there anyway, my friends were all mutual friends of my ex, Jake, and I just—didn't want to see them look at me with pity or distaste.

Then there was my dad, Charlie. He had his job and lived three hours away from me, so I rarely saw him as it was.

To say that Jake's betrayal didn't totally break my heart would be a lie, because it did; surprisingly, I immediately knew I'd be okay without him.

Jake was really my first love. I started dating him soon after I moved in with my dad in Washington during my junior year. We were comfortable around each other, and I think that was part of our problem. We were forever comfortable—there was no _real_ intimacy.

I mean, sure, he was gorgeous in a tall, dark, handsome, pretty-boy type of way, but he never really looked like a man. To me, he didn't possess a _sexual _masculinity, and although I was attracted to his boyish look and charm, I wasn't exactly needy and panting for him. People can tell those things, when you lose the "spark" and your feelings suddenly go from comfortable to bored.

Jake and I had definitely lost our spark, and I was bored out of my mind.

One day in mid-October, I had been out doing a little (very) early Christmas shopping when I spotted Jake and Leah—a girl we grew up with—snuggling up cozy in the restaurant I had planned to grab some dinner from. I stood outside and watched as he kissed her lips and she stroked his face lovingly; while it hurt, I knew it was over.

_We_ were over.

After the shock and the devastation wore off, I realized it wasn't really that I was "heartbroken," but my pride had taken a severe blow. My insecurities got the best of me, and I vowed to stay away from the dating scene for a while.

I decided not to make a scene right there in the restaurant. Instead, I quickly loaded my truck with my purchases, went back to the tiny apartment Jake and I were sharing and packed everything I owned.

I left the furniture with him. I didn't want the memories anyway and I knew he'd need it. I had purchased almost all of it, too.

I wrote Jake a letter, explaining that I saw what had happened, and that I was going home to Forks. I told him that I didn't want anything to do with him any more, and that I needed my space—indefinitely.

I arrived in Forks just over three hours later, scaring the hell out of Charlie as I tore ass into the driveway and stormed into the house.

"Bells, what's the matter?" Charlie's brown eyes were wide as he took in my disheveled appearance and defeated demeanor.

"Did someone hurt you?" I could see him reflexively glance at his gun, prepared to take down whoever hurt his baby girl.

"Jake has been sleeping around…" I said softly.

"He what?" Charlie roared, taking a few purposeful steps towards me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"With whom?" he asked. Suddenly, a familiar head poked around the corner and I was completely taken off guard.

_Why is Leah's mother in my house? _

"Dad, what's Sue Clearwater doing here?" I whispered frantically to him, trying not to seem rude.

"Well, Bells, we're sort of a thing now," he mumbled uncomfortably as he stroked the back of his neck. His cheeks were ablaze, and honestly, if it had been anyone else I'd be ridiculously happy for him…but it was _her _mother.

"Dad, that's…that's awesome." I stumbled over my words but he didn't notice. The cheesy grin that's always half-hidden by his mustache was enough for me to keep my mouth closed.

"Would it be okay if I used your phone? I left my cell at the apartment—I don't want Jake to be able to reach me. I just really need to get a hold of Mom. To see if maybe she and Phil could help me get out of Washington for a while…" My voice trailed off when I saw the hurt flash over his eyes.

I felt like I needed to explain myself. "Dad, you'll be retiring soon. All you're going to want to do is fish, and I'm never home now as it is. You won't miss me, and I promise I'll keep in touch. There's just, nothing here for me, you know Washington isn't where I'm happy," I begged him to understand.

"I know, Bells. It's just gonna be hard to see ya go. I just got ya back," he spoke gruffly.

"I love you, Dad. And I'll miss you, but I know this is the right thing for me to do."

He nodded and gestured to the phone that was mounted on the wall just inside the kitchen.

I walked toward it as I gave him a small, grateful smile. "Who knows? Maybe someday my writing will take off and I'll be able to afford to have a jet fly us out to see each other?" I joked with him and picked up the phone to dial as he walked in by Sue.

I didn't tell Charlie who Jake cheated on me with, but he found out a few months later when Leah showed up with Jake at a family dinner. I guess it was an uncomfortable time for all parties. Thankfully, I was already in Florida with Renee, figuring out what I wanted to do with my life.

I only spent a few months in Florida. It was just enough time for Renee, Phil, and me to work out a financial arrangement and for me to figure out where I wanted to be.

I had been to the west coast, I was sick of it.

I didn't really care for Florida, so the east coast was out.

My childhood home in Arizona no longer held anything for me.

So I decided to choose based on which publisher nibbled on my manuscript first. I was placing my future decisions in Fate's hands.

When I got the call from Cheney-Weber publishing out of Madison, Wisconsin, I was thrilled. It was a large company owned and ran by a middle-aged couple.

I flew out to meet them a week after they called me, and the rest is sort of history.

I couldn't find one thing about Wisconsin I didn't like—besides the blistering cold winters. My first visit was in February, so I didn't exactly come at the most beautiful time of year; but the people were friendly, and Ben and Angela, the owners of Cheney-Weber, were very warm people.

By the time mid-April had arrived, I was already a Wisconsin resident. Renee and Phil had always kept a college fund for me, but I didn't need to touch it during school because I worked and received scholarships. So they gave me that and I borrowed a little extra to be able to put a down payment on a house when I found one.

I lived with Angela and Ben during my house hunt. I purchased this house from a widower; well technically, I bought it from his assistant. She was the one who dealt with all of the negotiations and meetings that regarded the house. Thankfully, he was in a hurry to sell and I got this beautiful house for way below fair market value.

It's a four bedroom colonial-style house with red brick detailing on the outside, finished with beautiful white columns. It was a lot bigger than what I thought I could afford, but I loved it. I knew when I stepped inside and saw the honey hardwood floors, hickory kitchen cabinets, and the stone fireplace—that it had to be mine.

Surprisingly, the furnishings were included in the asking price. The people who had lived here before were not cheap by any means; everything was the highest quality, and exactly my taste. I felt like I was destined to own this house.

When they told me the street name was Forks Street, I knew this was where I was supposed to be. The street name made me think of Charlie, and that immediately made me feel like I was at home. I put an offer in that day, as soon as the realtor finished showing it to me.

My offer was accepted a couple of days later.

Which brings me back to the present. I've been here for just over three months, and it's now December. Christmas for me last year was hard, mainly because I was shopping for this very holiday when I found out Jake was a sleazy douche-bag. It was also hard for me because most people by my age had been settled down, or at least engaged and had already had children or had been planning on it.

When I was with Jake, the idea of kids had never crossed my mind. That was a wakeup call for me. That I needed to get my shit together for once and for all, before my biological clock stopped ticking.

So now, I'm a published author, homeowner, and a converted cheese-head. I'm celebrating Christmas Eve alone; watching my favorite Christmas movies and questioning my future. I'm finally able to admit that I'm ready to start dating again. I know I'm lonely, and I'll never find "Mr. Right" if I sit around and hide from all the "Mr. Wrongs."

I take a sip of cocoa and smile as my favorite part of the movie comes on. I'm watching _Elf, _starring Will Ferrell and Zooey Deschanel. I've just reached the part where Buddy is making the department store look like the North Pole, and he hears Jovie singing in the bathrooms. The familiar carol runs through my mind and I can't help but sing along with it quietly.

**I really can't stay  
>I've got to go away<br>this evening has been—so very nice  
>my mother will start to worry<br>and father will be pacing the floor  
>So really I better scurry<br>Well maybe just a half a drink more**

**The neighbors might think**  
><strong><em>Baby, it's bad out there<em>**  
><strong>Say, what's in this drink<strong>  
><strong><em>No cabs to be had out there<em>**  
><strong>I wish I knew how<strong>  
><strong><em>Your eyes are like starlight now<em>**  
><strong>To break this spell<strong>  
><strong><em>I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<em>**  
><strong>I ought to say no, no, no, sir<strong>  
><strong><em>Mind if I move a little closer<em>**  
><strong>At least I'm gonna say that I tried<strong>  
><strong><em>What's the sense in hurting my pride<em>**  
><strong>I really can't stay<strong>  
><strong><em>Baby don't hold out<em>**  
><strong>Ah, but it's cold outside<strong>

Giggles bubble up from my chest and pour from my mouth as the scene progresses and ends with Buddy covering his eyes and running full force into a wall of lockers. No matter how many times I've watched this movie, this scene never fails to get a reaction out of me.

I finish watching the movie and as the end credits roll, I glance over to the clock sitting above my fireplace. The long brass hands tell me it's just after eleven o'clock and I decide it's past my bedtime. The fire I had burning in the fireplace is almost completely out. There are only a few glowing embers still burning as I stand up, stretch my stiff limbs, and turn off the TV.

I rinse my cocoa mug before I turn off the downstairs lights and head upstairs for bed. I make a quick stop in the adjoining bathroom to brush my teeth and strip down completely. I slip into my robe and walk over to open my blinds so I can watch the snow fall as I lay in bed. It's beautiful when combined with the illumination of the street lights, and it often helps lull me to sleep.

When I reach my bed, I quickly slip out of my robe and hang it over a blanket rack that sits next to the side of the bed I often sleep on, and I crawl under the covers.

As I drift off, I pray that soon things will be different. I pray that the coming year will bring positive changes and erase the perpetual loneliness that has left me constantly feeling consumed.

**. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .**

**Silent Night**

_**-Edward POV-**_

"Another. And make it a double," I slur as I place a twenty on the bar in front of me.

I hate this time of year, when everyone else is celebrating their happy fucking lives, mine disintegrates all over again.

"I think you've had enough, man," the bartender, Mike, tries to reason with me, but I'm beyond reasoning. I want the numbness that follows the burn, I yearn for it.

"_I said, I want another_," I spit. He holds his hands up in surrender and backs away to pour my drink.

Shortly after, he places a call to the owner, who used to be a buddy of mine in high school. He knows my situation, and this isn't his first time dealing with me. He's informed his bartenders not to argue with me, but to call him if they have any trouble. As soon as I see his burly frame approach me, I drop my head on the bar and close my eyes.

"Seriously? It's Christmas Eve. Go home," he tries to reason with me.

"I am home, Emmett," I reply lazily.

"_My_ bar is _your_ home?" he asks incredulously.

"Might as well be, I like it better than my new apartment." The alcohol is catching up with me, and all I want to do is sleep.

"Tough shit, Cullen. You can't sleep on the pool table, it's against the law. Let me know where you want to go, I'll call you a cab."

Emmett is a good guy, he'd probably let me sleep it off at his house if he didn't have kids…and if it weren't Christmas Eve.

I wave him away from me and he pulls out his cell, dialing a nearby cab company.

"Hang up. I drove here; I can leave the same way." I reach for my keys but he swipes them out of my hands.

"No fucking way, come by and get them tomorrow. We're open until noon for breakfast. I'm not letting you kill yourself on Christmas Eve," he warns.

"Whatever," I growl back at him.

Between the depressive funk I've been in for the past year—and the excessive hours I've had to put in at work—all of the fight is out of me.

I'm a financial advisor for my dad's consulting firm, and it's the holiday season. We're always busy during this time of year. After Claire, my wife, passed, all I've done is work and drink.

I'm pulled out of my reverie by Emmett's strong arms helping me off my stool as he walks me out to the awaiting cab.

"Edward, give me your license so I can tell him your address." I give my wallet to Emmett and drop into the backseat. I feel him tuck it back in my jacket pocket after he tells the cabbie where to take me and pre-pays for my fare.

Less than twenty minutes later, I'm stumbling out of the cab and up the front steps to the place I've called home for the past twenty-eight years of my life.

Emmett has my keys, so I grab the hide-a-key from behind the light fixture and unlock the front door.

In my drunken stupor, I trip over a coat-rack I didn't even know I owned. I straighten it to the best of my ability and stumble up the stairs to my bedroom. Something feels off, it feels like I haven't been here in a while.

I can't place the feeling, and chalk it up to being completely fucking wasted.

_Nothing new there, Edward. You schmuck. _

I take a piss in the attached bathroom without turning the lights on and strip out of my clothes before I hop into bed.

Somewhere in my semi-conscience state, I realize my blankets feel different. Instead of my usual Egyptian cotton sheets and silk duvet, I'm engulfed in starchy sheets and a huge micro-suede comforter, but I like the contrast. It's seems warmer than usual, and peaceful.

Before long I'm falling asleep, wondering if this is all that will ever be of my life.

_Do people only get one shot at happiness?_

**. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .**

**Santa Baby**

_**-Bella POV-**_

I've realized during my past year of celibacy that it is extremely hard to write romance novels when you're _not_ having sex. It's even harder to do when you've never actually had _quality_ sex. You know what I'm talking about, that earth-quaking, bone-shaking, heart-thumping sex. The kind that rattles your senses and curls your toes so hard that you're feeling the charley-horses for a week.

Yeah…_that_ kind.

Thankfully, my dreams have always been very helpful in that department. After all, you can't be a writer if you don't have an active imagination. Sometimes, late at night, I'll dream up a new character for one of my books. He's always ruggedly handsome and completely irresistible, and we're usually in some elaborate location like a deserted island or a fancy hotel room.

I never get a clear view of his face, but I like it that way—I never get too attached to him. I'm never missing someone that doesn't exist, and it gives me room to get creative.

Before we know what's happening, our desire washes over us, and we fall together in twisted sheets and tangled limbs. Unable to tell where I end and _He_ begins.

I always wake up panting and wanting. I rub my thighs together and grip the sheets as my damp body yearns for release. Out of desperation, I usually take matters into my own hands—no pun intended, and then take a lukewarm shower.

Imagine my surprise when my dreams kick it up a notch and I'm dreaming of a hard, warm body in _my_ bed next to me.

I roll over so I'm facing him and slide a hand up and down his toned back. His muscles ripple under my touch and he groans softly, moving into my touch. I lean towards him, placing soft kisses on his shoulder blade until he finally looks over at me.

I must say, this dream is way different than the others. I've never had to rouse my dream lover before. I'm already soaked from the anticipation, and he hasn't even touched me yet.

"Mmmh," he groans softly. "Who are you, beautiful?" His voice is husky and I want to lick him. I think I will…_soon_.

"Bella," I answer. "You?" I ask back, barely able to see his face in the dark room.

"Edward," he replies. His breath smells of liquor and I wonder if his lips taste like it too.

_Edward. I've definitely never dreamed of an Edward before. Gabe, Xavier, Philippe, yes. Edward—no. _

I like it, it's old-school. Strikingly beautiful and masculine. _Perfect_.

"I want you, Edward," I moan softly as he turns his entire body towards me. Reveling in the fact that he's already completely naked and _very _well endowed.

_Thank you very much, overactive imagination. _

"You must be an angel, because there's no way you could be real." His voice is soft as he trails his fingers softly up and down my face and neck.

"I wish _you_ were," I reply sadly as my hands mimic his motions; caressing his face, neck, and broad shoulders.

"Me too," he says miserably as he leans his face into the palm of my hand.

"Let's not talk…if all we have is tonight…I don't want to waste it," I plead with him, wanting to be closer to my dream lover.

I'm surprised when he climbs on top of me, pinning me against the bed with his weight, and nuzzling his face into my neck.

"That tickles." I chuckle softly.

My giggles fade into moans when he starts kissing and sucking on my neck, slowly moving down to my chest.

I curl my fingers in his hair and lightly yank on his wild locks as his lips attach to my left nipple. His teeth softly scrape the pebbled bud and he flicks his tongue back and forth sharply, causing my hips to buck and my back to arch.

"Oh God," I gasp, my body is in sensation overload.

"Every part of you tastes so damn good," he says huskily as he moves his attention to my right breast, repeating his ministrations.

"M-more please, oh yes!" I grip the headboard in one hand and dig my nails into his back with the other as I squirm beneath him.

His hands grip and flex against my hip bones as he trails his tongue down to my navel. He swirls it around my belly button, making me giggle as he continues to travel south.

I automatically try to close my thighs as his face reaches my pubic bone.

_I know this is only a dream, but…if I wake up when he's in the middle of doing _that, _my ovaries might go on strike…or even worse, shrivel up and fall out. _

"I-uh…no one's ever," I stutter shyly, biting my lip.

"I have to taste you," he insists. "I promise I'll make it good for you," he assures me.

I nod my head and slowly spread my legs, throwing one arm over my face to hide my embarrassment and I let my other one lay limp at my side. I'm completely on edge—not knowing what to expect. I have a brief thought that this will probably be where I'll end up waking up, unsatisfied and yearning—like usual.

All embarrassment is quickly washed away when I feel him quickly swipe his tongue across my heated flesh.

"Fuck," I hiss as my back arches and I plant my feet firmly against the mattress.

"Yes that's it, Bella, let me hear you," he whispers against my sex as he continues to place open mouthed kisses against me.

"Oh! More please, that feels…so…so damn good," I beg like the sex starved woman that I am.

He's showing me a pleasure that I've never known, taking me places I've never been, and making me feel things I've never felt before.

Every sensation intensifies when he grabs my knees and throws my legs over his shoulders, angling my hips upwards so he can plunge his tongue deeper inside of me. He's constantly switching up his technique, from plunging his tongue inside, to lapping up and down my slit, to flicking his tongue sharply against my clit.

I can't keep up with him, and before I even realize it, I'm on the verge of my orgasm. I can feel the tingling sensations trickle in on the outskirts of my mind, and the coil begins to tighten fiercely in my stomach. I can already tell this orgasm will be more powerful than any others I've ever experienced before.

"Stop-stop-stop-stop," I moan, half-heartedly, as I try to wiggle away from him. The sensations are so strong that it almost tickles, but he's relentless as he worships my body with his tongue.

"Fuck! Edward, _oh!_" I cry out.

I reach down and hold his head against me as wave after wave of my orgasm ripples through my body like a massive storm. My body quakes and thrashes, and I hold my breath as I try to prolong the effects, wanting to feel like this forever.

My thoughts are frazzled and my mind is totally cocooned in my sex induced haze as Edward trails gentle kisses up my body. His hands stroke my sides softly and he smiles down at me once we're eye level.

For the first time _ever _I finally get a glimpse of my "dream lover's" face. I've never had such a vivid dream before, and I've never actually slept through an orgasm before. I can only imagine what the sheets will look like in the morning.

The thought quickly escapes my mind when I feel Edward's hard cock press against my stomach. When I look down at it again I feel a warm flutter inside of me at the prospect of feeling it buried inside of me, but there's something I want to do first.

"Roll over," I say after I kiss his lips softly, tasting myself on them. Surprisingly, it doesn't gross me out.

"Bella, if I'm not inside of you soon, I'll explode," he warns.

"I said,_ roll over_," I command again.

This time he does as I say and moves to his side of the bed, lying on his back.

"That's more like it," I coo as I straddle his knees and lower my face to his groin area.

I blow softly against the tip of his cock as I look up at him demurely.

"Bella, I don't know what you're doing, but if you tease me anymore, I'm going to roll you over and fuck your sweet, little pussy until _next Christmas_," he threatens huskily.

A delighted shiver creeps up my spine from his dirty talk, and he notices.

"You like it when I talk dirty to you, don't you, Bella? What if I told you that I'm going fuck you so good, no one will ever be able to compare again? I'm going to mark you, ruin you for other men. Every time another man touches you, you're going to think of me and my cock."

I grip his cock in my right hand and begin to stroke him as I flick my tongue against his head. I lick off the fluid that has accumulated there and I slide my tongue up and down the bottom of his shaft until I feel comfortable enough to take him inside my mouth.

He continues to talk dirty to me. Telling me how much he loves my sweet pussy and how he can't wait to taste me again. It causes me to moan against him while I take him a little deeper into my mouth. He's too big to fit all the way in, so I stroke what my mouth can't reach with my hand that is gripping him at his base.

I try creating friction for myself by rubbing my thighs together; when that doesn't work, I slowly slip my left hand down and begin to stroke my folds. Edward notices me rocking my hips against my hand and taps my shoulder softly for me to stop sucking.

"What?" I look up at him like he's crazy.

_Who in their right mind asks someone to stop pleasuring them when they're _that_ close to their release? _

"Sit on my face," he demands.

"W-what?" I stutter, totally surprised.

"I won't have you wasting an orgasm on your own hand, get up here and ride my face."

I'm a bit taken aback by the way he's ordering me around. Still, I find myself getting wetter by the second.

_Since when did I start liking to be domineered in the bedroom? _

_Probably when you found someone who actually knew how to give you an orgasm. _

_Yup, that was definitely it. _

I'm pulled from my inner monologue by Edward's hands latching onto my hips and pulling them upward towards his mouth.

"Stop, wait a minute…I wasn't done with you yet," I protest weakly. I really, _really_ want his mouth on me again. He does amazing things with that mouth.

"Bella, when I'm around, I better never catch you touching yourself like that again—unless I tell you to. I'll be the only thing that will be giving you your pleasure. Do you understand me?" he scolds me.

I find myself nodding in agreement. I'm drunk on lust and am acting like a wanton hussy. At this point he could probably get me to agree to do anything as long as it involves him and copious amounts of sexual pleasure.

"I want you," I whimper.

His eyes soften and the light catches them, showing me their true color. He's got beautiful deep, jade-green eyes. They're mesmerizing.

We begin to kiss softly and he carefully rolls me over, gently laying me on my back as he crawls on top of me.

"Please." I'm begging him, surrendering my every need to him and praying he'll fulfill me.

His strong hands grip the back of my thighs as he parts and bends my legs, aligning himself to enter me. He's taking his time and it's driving me crazy, I just want to hook my legs around him and slam him deep inside of me, but I don't.

Mainly because it's been a long time since I've last had sex, and also because Edward is very well endowed. The last thing I want is to feel an ounce of pain during this. I want to be able to enjoy Edward. I never have the same dream twice, and so far—this one has been the best I've ever had.

Thankfully, Edward must have mind reading capabilities, or he's just more in tune with my body than I am, because he slowly slides into me until he's buried to the hilt.

A husky groan leaves his lips and I cry out at the sensation of him filling and stretching me deliciously.

"God yes!" I throw my head back and arch my back, trying to bring myself as close to him as possible. On his first thrust he's already hitting spots I didn't know existed inside my body. Pleasure burns through my body as I clench around him and scrape my nails down his back.

"Please," I beg, asking him to start thrusting.

He uses my thighs as leverage and begins rocking his hips against mine. The feeling is incredible; I can already feel myself building up to my next release.

"So tight," he grunts.

"So good," I pant.

I move my hands up so one is cupping the back of his head and the other is cradling his cheek as I pull him down to my lips.

I try to convey everything I'm feeling with one kiss. All of my gratitude, all of my pleasure, my sincere wish that he was actually _real_—and that we could continue this beyond tonight.

Edward is everything I've ever wanted in a lover, and I'm sure that if he were real, he could be everything I've ever wanted in a partner, a boyfriend, a husband. He's the epitome of a perfect guy.

He trails kisses from my cheek down to my throat, he grunts against my neck as we continue to love each other. When he drops my legs to brace himself on each side of me, I take the opportunity to wrap my legs tight around him, anchoring him against me and helping him thrust deeper inside of me.

I know this is just a dream, but I don't want it to end. I lower all of my inhibitions and just feel everything I'm experiencing. I let myself drown in the feeling of being with him. I let go…

He smoothes his hand down the front of my torso and he uses two fingers to gently pinch my clit, and I'm soaring. I free fall into oblivion as wave after wave of pleasure ripples through my body. It's a slow burn, causing my eyes to squeeze shut, every muscle in my body clenches and arches to be closer to him, and I'm powerless to stop the deep throaty moan that falls from my lips.

His thrusts turn erratic and harsh as he begins to come too. By now the pleasure is so intense my body is thrashing against his, my hips bucking with his thrusts, trying to milk the orgasm for all it's worth. I never want this feeling to stop but I feel like I'm going to pass out from exertion.

_Please don't let me wake up yet._

"Edward," I whisper against the side of his head as he collapses against me. Our sweat slicked bodies panting heavily and trembling, trying to stay as close together as possible.

"God, Bella, I wish you were real," he says softly against my chest.

My bottom lip trembles as tears prick my eyes. I swallow past the lump in my throat and whisper, "Me too."

I gently scratch my fingers against his scalp as my sad, sated, and exhausted body drifts off to sleep.

**. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .**

**Winter Wonderland**

_**-Edward POV-**_

I haven't slept as well as I did last night in over a year, nor have I had a dream more vivid. As I begin to stir from my slumber, I see flashes under my eyelids as I recall it.

_Chocolate brown locks cascading around my face as she hovers over me…_

_My senses being enveloped in her warm, sugary scent…she smells like brown sugar. _

_Plump, cherry-red, heart-shaped lips pressing firmly against mine as we claw at one another desperately…_

_God she was beautiful, definitely must have been an angel… Maybe Claire sent her to me to give me hope…telling me it's okay to move on…to get my act together and start living again. _

I'm startled when I hear a soft groan next to me and my eye lids fly open as I jerk my head toward the noise.

_What the hell? _

_She's here…she was real… _

I sit up quickly and look around the bedroom.

_This isn't my apartment…this isn't my bed—anymore. _

I hear a gasp next to me and the bed shifts as she hops out of it and quickly wraps her robe around her body. Even though I'm completely confused about the twists and turns that led me here last night—I'm slightly disappointed that she's covering her beautiful body back up.

"How…how are you real?" she asks.

"I could ask you the same thing," I reply, looking into her frightened toffee eyes.

"You…you were just…I was dreaming. Wasn't I?" The last part sounds more like she's asking herself and not me, so I don't answer her. She looks confused and upset, and I don't know what to do or say to make anything better.

"I truly am sorry about this. The bartender at the bar I was attending last night gave my cab driver the address on my license. I haven't bothered to change it yet. I guess I was so drunk I didn't realize I wasn't in the right place. That doesn't excuse anything that happened last night, but I honestly thought I was dreaming, too. When I crawled in bed I didn't know you were there, and suddenly I'm being woken up to you…touching me or kissing me," I try to explain—hoping she isn't going to call the cops.

_Wouldn't that just be the star on top of the fucked up tree that has been my life the past year?_ —Rhetorical question.

Her face flushes as I'm sure the events from last night flash through her mind. Shamefully, I can feel my cock twitch a bit at the mere thought of what happened between us, and I mentally chastise myself for it.

_Let's see how hard you are when you're sitting in jail for trespassing and rape moron. _

"You thought you were dreaming, too?" she inquires skeptically.

"Yeah, I normally don't dream. I thought it was a sign from-" I abruptly stop when I realize I've said too much.

"A sign from who?" she asks curiously.

"My wife," I look down at the sheet and pull at a loose thread as I wait for the inevitable freak out that is sure to ensue.

"You're married?" she gasps.

"I was, my wife passed last year. Car accident." I swallow passed the lump in my throat and softly rub a hand across my chest, trying to loosen the tightness I feel there. I haven't talked about Claire's death to really anyone besides my parents and assistant.

"I'm…I'm very sorry to hear that, Edward," she says sincerely.

I nod my head and look up at her, her eyes are slightly glassy, but she still looks pale and afraid.

"If you give me a couple of minutes, I can be dressed and out of here in no time." My voice is cold, but I don't know what else to say. It's Christmas, she could have kids for all I know, waiting downstairs to open their presents, or a boyfriend on his way over, or a husband in the military. Who knows? And I don't need to take up anymore of her time by sitting here naked in her bed while she decides whether or not she pities me enough to not call the cops.

"Do you have any kids?" she asks me abruptly.

I shake my head. "No, we were separated when it happened, waiting for our divorce to finalize."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "You weren't happy?"

"No, I hadn't been happy for quite some time. We…" I sigh, knowing that I need to get it off my chest and talk to someone—it might as well be a complete stranger.

"We grew up with each other; she and I were almost neighbors. Her family lived a couple of houses down from here. Our parents were close friends, so we were kind of pushed together, you know?" I look up to see if she's following me so far, when she nods I continue.

"We started dating in high school, and ended up getting married during our second year of college. She quit school shortly after because she wanted to 'prepare herself to be a fulltime mom' but we never got pregnant. I found out that she was secretly still taking birth control behind my back, when she had led me to believe she'd been off of it for months. When I found out she was lying to me, I distanced myself, and that's when she started having affairs." I glance at the floor, wanting the conversation to be over so I can go search for an open bar.

_I need a drink. _

"She had been spending more than twice what I was bringing in for income. She'd been gambling and had rented a condo for her whomever she was seeing at the time to meet in. Then she started drinking…a lot." I swallow thickly, ashamed at my own dependence I've gained for alcohol in the wake of my late wife's death.

"I hired a private investigator and took receipts from all of her rendezvous to an attorney and filed for a divorce. Unfortunately, the private investigator was for nothing because Wisconsin is a no fault state, but the judge agreed that it wouldn't be necessary for me to pay her alimony. The agreement was for her to move into the condo, and I gave her the Lexus, agreeing that I would keep the Volvo. She also got a settlement, for me being able to keep the house." I continue, rambling and lost in my thoughts.

"It took me months before I was back on track financially. During the separation and the pending divorce I picked up every ounce of overtime available at the firm. Taking on extra accounts just to get by. I was so proud when I opened my bonus check that year and saw all of the extra zeros. I knew I'd finally have something of _mine _that I wouldn't have to spend on someone else who would be ungrateful for it. I had planned to spend a little on the house, possibly do some landscaping in the back, and then use the rest on a vacation. I was thinking Jamaica." I pick at the calluses on my hands as I continue speaking.

She's sits down at the edge of the bed and listens to me patiently. I'm thankful for her quiet attention.

"Claire didn't take the divorce well, her drinking increased and she started dabbling in other drugs—depending on what her current boyfriend was taking. Two months before the finalization date of our divorce, I received a call from the county coroner's office, asking me to come down and identify someone who looked like Claire and had her I.D. on them." My voice trembles and I scrub a hand over my face. I take a deep breath and try to push through the suffocating grief.

"When I drove down to the station, I prayed it was a mistake. I really thought it was, you know? Maybe some kid stole her purse at a party and went joyriding. I don't know what I was thinking, I should have known better. When I identified her, they told me what happened. They said she'd been drinking and taking _Alprazolam_ also known as _Xanax_. When the two combined—it sedated her, and she fell asleep behind the wheel." My voice is gruff and I try not to think about Claire's broken, lifeless body lying across that metal gurney, covered in only a sheet, her skin so pale and bruised.

I swipe my hands across my eyes, unable to stop the tears from slowly leaking out of them.

"I shouldn't have just left her, but she was suddenly this different person. All of the love and life that had once been her eyes just wasn't there anymore. I blame myself all the time, I feel like she thought I was pressuring her, but I wasn't. Once she expressed her desire to be a stay at home mom I was ecstatic. Obviously, something happened between then and the accident that I didn't know about—something that caused us to derail…"

"I just…wish I could have been there for her. Toward the end we were so bitter…so cold with one another. I truly loved her. I loved her until the end, even when I thought I hated her. In some ways I love her still, not in the same way, of course, but she'll always have a small place in my heart. She was my _first_ love, but deep down—I have to believe she wasn't meant to be my _last_." The hope in my voice sounds desperate to even me.

I'm not trying to give this girl-_woman_ the wrong idea by saying that, but it's true. I do hope that someday I'll find love again, or it'll find me.

Either way, I know I need to turn my life around.

**. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .**

**All I want for Christmas is You **

_**-Bella POV-**_

"…She was my _first_ love, but deep down—I have to believe she wasn't meant to be my _last_."

I know he's not saying he's in love with me, and what he's just said has absolutely nothing to do with what we did last night, but it still stirs a fluttery feeling inside of me.

If this were any other situation—and any other stranger, really in my bed—I probably would have ran screaming and debated on pressing charges. But his story sounds so…_real _and I'm finally able to piece all of the pieces of the puzzle together.

Why he never took an active part in the selling of his _childhood_ home, he'd totally shut everyone out, and I'm sure the memories of being here with Claire were too painful. Part of me wants to be angry with her for everything she did in her life, but I can't. Whatever she was feeling to make her give up a seemingly perfect life with Edward, and delve into the life she chose toward her end was her decision and hers alone.

I do feel bad for them though, Claire and Edward. I feel bad for the life that was lost, and the one who even though he's still here on earth, has been living in a shell of his true self for at least the past year—if not longer.

"I agree with you." I find myself speaking for the first time since he's started.

I'm agreeing with him about Claire not being the last person he'll love. Edward has a long life ahead of him, and he genuinely seems like too good of a person to not get a second chance at having a happy ending.

"I believe you'll get your happily ever after, Edward. You seem like a good person," I clarify. Making sure he doesn't think I've interjected myself into his future in any way.

"I hope so," he murmurs to the bed sheet that he's been relentlessly plucking at for the past half hour.

Just then my stomach growls loudly, causing us both to jump slightly and he chuckles as my face flushes.

"Sorry about that, guess I worked up an appe-uh-" I stop abruptly cursing myself for almost bringing up last night.

"I mean, I didn't eat supper last night, and I-uh-cleaned…a lot…uh…" I glance at the clock and see that it's well after one o'clock in the afternoon.

"Well, uh, are you hungry, Edward?" I clear my throat and try to calm myself so I'll stop blushing profusely.

"I should really get going. I need to meet Emmett before noon to get my keys back so I can go home," he answers as he shifts around on the bed, holding the sheet in front of him as he tries to find a clock.

I point toward the one on the nightstand on my side of the bed and frown slightly. "It's almost one-thirty," I tell him.

"_Fuck_," he hisses and scowls.

I get up off of the bed, intending to leave him alone to figure out his situation when I look outside.

"_Holy crow_! Do you guys always have so much snow on Christmas?" I ask incredulously. There must be three feet or more snow covering the roads and sidewalks outside.

"Seriously?" he asks panicked as he wraps the sheet around his waist and briskly walks up beside me to look out the window.

"I doubt a cab will come all the way from the city to get me in this weather," he says dejectedly.

"I'm sure it's hard enough to get one to come out on Christmas," I add.

"Tell you what, you can stay here tonight…in the guestroom. And tomorrow I'll drive you back to your place. I really don't want to risk going out in this weather. If that's okay with you?" I look up at him wondering if he has any other family waiting for him. My guess is they've either moved away or passed away because he hasn't mentioned them.

"I don't want to burden you, Bella. It's Christmas after all. You should be spending it with your family, not with some stranger who crawled in your bed and practically-" he starts, but I interrupt him.

"Nonsense, I would have been spending it alone anyway. My family lives out of state. Besides, you're not a stranger…I bought this house from you, and I'd like to think that maybe someday we could be friends?" My voice is shy.

"I could really use a friend right now." His relief is palpable and it makes me happy that I can offer him something—some sort of light at the end of his tunnel.

I hold my hand out for him to shake and smile at him. "Friends?"

He nods and switches his hold on the sheet to his other hand so he can shake mine. "Friends," he agrees.

His answering smile is blinding, I know I have to get out of this room before I try to hump him again. Yes, I said hump instead of jump.

He grabs his clothes and heads over to the guestroom to shower and change. I quickly tear off my sheets and throw them in the washer before I take a shower.

I throw on a black lace bra and panty set, my cashmere turtleneck sweater, and a pair of nice light khaki pants. Then quickly head downstairs as I throw my damp hair up into a messy bun.

I find Edward in the kitchen attempting to make breakfast for a small army. I giggle and decide to put himself out of his misery by helping him.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly. "I thought I could repay you for being so nice, it was futile though. I'm no good at cooking."

"You didn't have to do that. It's totally fine. I've been cooking for years. It doesn't bother me." I shrug and set about making breakfast.

**. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .**

**Home for the Holidays**

_**-Edward POV-**_

_New Years Eve_

Bella and I have kept in touch since the incident that led to us sleeping together; it's hard to believe that was only a week ago.

We spent the rest of Christmas day sharing childhood stories and getting to know one another. I learned about her parents' divorce, and how she had moved in with her dad in her teenage years. I learned about her ex and his betrayal, and how most of her friends had abandoned her when she needed them most.

From what I know of her so far, Bella is a beautiful, dazzling, compassionate human being. Why someone would purposely hurt her is beyond me. Although it's too soon for us to date—we've only just met—I do know that if I were given the chance to be with her, I would definitely never hurt her like that. She deserves to be cherished, and if we do end up trying our hand at having a relationship together—I hope that I will be able to prove that to her.

All of these thoughts flit through my head as I drum my fingers nervously against my steering wheel. I'm currently on my way to her house; we're going to dinner and a movie to celebrate the New Year…as friends.

When I arrive at her place I'm completely astonished at how different she looks in her little black dress and matching fuck-me-pumps. It takes every ounce of restraint in my body not to carry her back up the stairs and fuck her senseless.

We need to take things slow…but she sure as hell doesn't make it easy.

"You're exquisite." Her answering smile is brilliant and warmth spreads through my chest knowing I put it on her face.

"Thank you," she whispers as she shuts the door and walks with me to my car.

We arrive at the restaurant and sit across from one another. I'm afraid that if we sit side by side I'd want to touch her, and if I start—I might not be able to stop.

When the waiter brings us a bottle of red wine, I tell Bella we should toast on it. At first she chuckles and then she gets a wicked gleam in her eye and agrees wholeheartedly.

"Would you like to make the toast?" I ask, knowing she's already thought of something.

"Yeah, if you don't mind?" she asks sheepishly.

I smile and wave her on. "Not at all, go ahead."

She raises her glass and looks into my eyes as she says, "To new beginnings."

The intensity of her gaze as it bores into mine leaves me momentarily stunned.

_Is it possible that she feels the same way that I do? _

_Does she want me too?_

There is no mistaking the hungry gleam in her eyes and I shift in my seat a little as all of the blood rushes to my groin.

_This sexy, smut writing vixen will be the death of me. _

"To new beginnings, Isabella," I whisper huskily and take a drink.

My eyes dart from her eyes to her mouth as she quickly swipes her tongue across her bottom lip, catching an errant drop of her wine. Many thoughts pass through my mind at once.

_Fuck being "just friends."_

_Can we get our food to go? _

_Fuck the movie. _

_Her place or mine? _

_How long until we can start our "new beginnings?" _

_I can't wait until I'm back inside her._

And last but certainly not least, _Merry Fucking Christmas to me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>

**The banner for Miracle on Forks Street can be found on my Facebook page, as well as my FFN profile. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**xxoo,  
>Missy<strong>


	2. Seduction in Seattle

**This is my O/S contribution for Breath-of-Twilight's Countdown to Valentine's Day, and it is also the sequel to my story called, Miracle on Forks Street. Enjoy! :-)**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm simply borrowing SM's characters and making them do dirty things to each other in public places. Hey, someone had to do it. ;)

All Human - Rated M for Lemons - OOC.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seduction in Seattle<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Cupid<strong>

_**-Bella POV-**_

As John Lennon once said, "Life is what happens while you're busy making plans."

Well, I tend to agree with Mr. Lennon. In fact, he could be a God damned philosopher in the course study of my life.

Take my first serious relationship for example; we were young and in love, high school sweethearts, as a matter of fact. We moved in together after high school, and even though he wasn't exactly rocking my sheets in the sack, I still thought we'd always be together.

His name was Jake, by the way. Yes, until a little over a year ago, I thought Jake was my forever, but then I caught him cheating.

Admittedly, I wasn't as devastated as I thought I'd be upon my discovery. At the time, it was probably my subconscious telling me that we weren't meant to be. My soul recognizing how completely invalid our entire relationship was.

My pride, however, took a beating, and my anger flared. Which caused me to run home to our shared Seattle apartment, pack up all of my belongings, and flee to my childhood home in Forks, Washington.

Unfortunately, pride, anger, grief…life; it all has a way of catching up to you. I was more hurt about the fact that the woman I saw kissing Jacob in the restaurant that day wasn't a stranger. It was a girl we often played with growing up—Leah Clearwater.

Leah's dad, Harry; Jake's dad, Billy; and my dad, Charlie, used to be best friends and honorary fishing buddies. I barely have a single childhood memory that doesn't involve those three and one of their fishing excursions.

A couple of years ago, Harry had a fatal heart attack and died, leaving his wife, Sue, to care for Leah and her younger brother, Seth, by herself. Charlie and Billy helped where they could, but with Billy being disabled, and my dad married to his work, they didn't offer her much beyond a distant friendship—or so I thought.

Imagine my surprise, when I arrived back home in Forks, fleeing my failed relationship, only to find out that Charlie had started dating again. The surprises didn't stop there, actually, to add the cherry to the top of my fan-_fucking_-tastic luck, I also found out that Charlie wasn't just dating, he was dating Sue Clearwater.

When I found that out, I couldn't very well tell Charlie the full reason why Jacob and I broke up. I glossed over the story by telling him that I had proof that Jake had been unfaithful, and left it at that.

I had no idea if Sue knew, and I didn't want to cause problems in her family, or between her and Charlie. So, I did what I realized I was very good at doing, I ran.

I called my mother, Renee, and caught the first flight out of Washington, to Florida to see her and Phil—her husband.

Renee was ecstatic to have me come stay for a while. She knew I needed time to regroup and figure out what I wanted from life. I had graduated from Seattle earlier in the year, and really wanted to pursue my love of writing.

After sending off a couple of my manuscripts to different publishing houses, I received an offer from a company in Madison, Wisconsin. I decided to take the deal and run with it.

Renee was sad to see me go, but I instantly fell in love with the area when I went out to meet the people who were about to help make my dreams a reality. A couple of months after my move to Wisconsin, I bought a house and got settled in.

**. . . . . . .**

**Love and Memories**

A few months after settling in to my new place, fate—or life, decided to intervene again. This time, it brought me love.

Edward was completely unexpected, and a surprisingly welcome change in my life. I felt as though he was sent to me, like we were supposed to meet under those extremely horrendous and awkward circumstances to strengthen our resolve for any future dilemmas we might encounter along the way.

You see, Edward sort of fell into my bed one night. And I don't mean that we had a one night stand, or I seduced him, or any of that. He actually ended up being the person I bought my house from, and a cab driver accidently brought him to my place instead of his new apartment on Christmas Eve.

I had already fallen asleep, and in Edward's drunken stupor, he didn't even realize he was in the wrong house. I purchased the house from him—or, his assistant, rather. The house came fully furnished and I hadn't changed much in the time that I owned it, including the hide-a-key that I hadn't been aware of. He ended up just stumbling around upstairs until he fell into bed…with me.

Sometime, during the night, we both thought we were dreaming and ended up having sex. Hot. Dirty. Sex.

The next morning was difficult, when we both realized we each were in fact—_actual_ people. Not just a culmination of—on his part, booze—on my part, an over active imagination.

We talked through it and ended up spending some time together afterwards. He told me that he had sold the house because it brought memories of his late wife, who died in a car accident a year prior; and I told him about my reasons for moving to Wisconsin.

On New Year's Eve, Edward took me out for our first date. I fell hard and fast for him, and our sexual chemistry was absolutely sizzling. I had a hard time believing that that feeling would ever fade, and prayed it wouldn't. I had never met anyone like Edward, and could honestly see myself spending the rest of my life with him.

A couple of weeks into the new year, I received a call from Charlie with some news about his Valentine's Day plans. I did not plan to return back to Forks in February, and unfortunately, his plans involved the entire family—leaving me without a choice.

Shortly after, I called Edward's cell to see what he thought of the situation. It only rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hey, Beautiful, how are you?" His husky voice drove me wild, and I was instantly ready for him. He made me insatiable.

"Mmmm," I purred softly. "I've been better. I miss you, though."

"Me too, Bella, me too," he murmured.

"When are you coming over?" I asked.

"I can be there in about an hour. I just need to finish up this acquisitions proposal, and then I'll be on my way."

"Great. I can't wait to see you. Oh, wait, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"What are your plans for Valentine's day?"

"I haven't made any, but I would imagine I'd be spending it with you. You are going to be my Valentine, right?" I could hear the grin in his voice, and it made me smile, too.

"Of course, I will. What do you say we take a little trip that weekend?"

"Sure. I have some vacation coming up, I'm sure I could get away," he replied.

"Okay, great. Uhm, how do you feel about accompanying me to a wedding?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella, I'd follow you anywhere you asked me to," he said reverently.

_That, my friends, is why I was in love with Edward Cullen. _

**. . . . . . . .**

**Tangled up in You**

_**Approximately four weeks later—February 13th. **_

_"You and me goin' fishin' in the dark, lying on our backs and countin' the stars…"_

The sound of Charlie's ringer momentarily startles me as Edward and I grab our carry-on bags and exit the plane that flew us from Madison airport into SeaTac.

"Hey, Dad, what's up? Our flight just landed, we're on our way out to meet you now."

"Uh, Bells, there's been a change of plans. We had a few minor difficulties with my tux, so I had to send someone else to get ya." His voice sounds grave, and I'm immediately wary.

"Someone else, who?" I ask thoughtfully.

"Jake and Leah. I'm _so_ sorry, Bells. We had no one else who could drive up there today. Everyone's so busy, with the wedding tomorrow and all. Jake didn't wanna make the trip alone, so Leah went with him. I would have warned you, but I know they make you shut your phone off on the plane. And I figured it wouldn't be so bad now that you've found someone, too-" I cut him off with a menacing growl. I'm seriously pissed.

"Damn it, _Charlie_! How could you do this to me?" I hiss. He hates it when I call him by his first name. I think I'll do it more often.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Really, you have no idea how bad I feel," he pleads.

"Really? I don't? Well, I'm feeling pretty homicidal right now, so if some of us don't make it back to Forks alive—you've been warned. And if, by some miracle, I make it back to Forks with my sanity intact, I'm going to ring your neck!" I shout and hang up on him.

"Everything okay?" Edward asks from beside me.

"Just peachy. Jacob and Leah are picking us up," I respond, irritated.

He winces slightly, knowing I am far from ready to see them.

"Everything will be okay, Bella. I'll be by your side the entire weekend," Edward soothes as he strokes my cheek softly.

I sigh and smile at him. "You're right. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's not your fault. I'm just really mad at my dad. It's no big deal."

When we step out of the narrow hallway that leads us from the plane into the airport, I let go of my luggage handle and reach for the sleeve of Edward's jacket, pulling him back toward me.

"Thank you," I murmur before I press my lips against his.

"For what?" He smiles.

"For being you and absolutely perfect," I say softly and kiss him a little deeper.

His bags thump to the ground and he places one hand against my cheek and tangles the other in the hair at the base of my skull. He pulls me closer, tilting his head so we can deepen the kiss.

I moan as his velvety tongue brushes against my plump bottom lip and slips inside my mouth. I grip his shoulder and wrap my other arm around his torso as I hold him to me, giving into my desires and taking from him what I suddenly desperately crave.

Validity.

Contentment.

Affection.

Desire.

Connection.

Suddenly, we're breaking apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Like two kids caught kissing by our parents, we look at each other and smile. We're both beaming as we chuckle, and I immediately feel as though a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.

"Thanks," I say shyly.

"Anytime." He winks at me as we reach down for our luggage.

When I turn to see who the throat clearer was, my body feels like it's broken out into a cold sweat and I'm sure my face goes pale.

Jacob and Leah are standing five feet in front of us. My eyes narrow slightly when I read the sign, "Bella and friend" in big squiggly letters. For some reason, the "and friend" part really pisses me off and my nostrils flare as I attempt to get myself under control.

_Friend? If what Edward and I do is considered being "friends" then Jacob and I have _never_ been friends._

I roll my eyes at them and decide it's time for introductions. Edward walks beside me as we approach Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb. _Haven't quite decided who fits which bill yet; they're both kinda stupid. _

"Jacob. Leah." I nod at them politely as we move toward them.

"Hello, Bella, it's good to see you again," Leah says.

I give her a forced smile and turn to Edward.

"Edward, this is Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater." I motion toward them.

"And this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." I motion toward Edward and place my hand on his shoulder softly.

Edward wraps his right arm around my shoulder comfortingly and kisses my temple softly as he extends his other hand forward to shake Jacob's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Edward says.

"You too, man," Jake replies.

After Edward and Jacob shake hands, we make our way out to their SUV. After our luggage is loaded and just as we're getting in the car, Edward squeezes my hand and whispers, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." I smile and kiss his cheek softly before scooting across the backseat to give him room to climb inside.

Jacob and Leah ask us if we mind making a pit-stop at the mall before we head back to Forks. My irritation spikes a bit. I find them terribly inconsiderate for not coming early and just going before they picked us up. They know we just flew half way across the country and they want us to go shopping with them.

_Fucking assholes. _

_Did I mention I hate shopping? _

I look over to Edward to see if he has any objections; he doesn't, but I can tell he's wary of how I'm going to respond because he gives my hand a comforting squeeze again.

"Whatever, I don't care. Can we please make it quick? I'm really tired from the trip, and it's a three and a half hour drive home." My voice is tired. I'm glad I don't sound bitchy, because so far Jacob and Leah have been perfectly fine.

"No problem. I just wanna get something to wear for Jake tomorrow night." She smirks in our direction and rubs her hand up and down Jacob's arm as she snuggles closer to him.

_Ah, alas, the games begin. _

"Cool," I reply lamely.

"Bella was actually hoping to find something, as well," Edward interjects as he wraps his arm around me.

"Really?" Jacob replies, surprised.

"Definitely." I smile at Edward wickedly.

"We would've stopped in La Perla before making our trip out here, but we've been swamped. Between Bella's finalizations in her trilogy and my busy hours at work, we haven't found the time," Edward states matter of factly.

"La Perla? What is that?" Jacob asks.

"A lingerie boutique in Chicago. Well, ours is in Chicago, but they have them in New York, Beverly Hills, those sorts of places. I'm pretty sure there isn't one in Washington."

My face is flaming hot and my panties are screaming for Edward to rip them off. The more he talks us up, the more I want to fuck him in front of Jacob, Leah, God, and everyone.

Consequences be damned.

"I guess Victoria's Secret will have to do for this weekend, My Love," Edward stage whispers in my ear.

"It'll do." I sigh and lean into the soft kisses he's placing at the side of my face.

Leah looks mildly put out that her little act didn't get a negative reaction out of me, and I smile inwardly knowing what a childish punk she really is.

_I mean, who the hell steals one of their good friends long time boyfriends? Not that I care anymore because that led me to Edward, but still, a ho is a ho, no matter which way you say it. _

We arrive at Northgate Mall and make our way inside. We bypass the food court and make our way through the crowd to Victoria's Secret. Edward and I walk around looking at everything. I'm more tempted to peruse the Pink fashion, with the expensive comfortable clothing.

Edward, however, has other ideas. He grabs my hand and drags me over to the Valentine's Day displays.

"What are we doing over here?" My cheeks blaze with blush.

"Picking you out a few things. You're going to need something to wear under your dress tomorrow, plus something for tomorrow night, and maybe even a cute little number for tonight," he says pensively.

"Uh, I did pack clothes, you know," I remind him.

"I know you did. Just let me do this for you, I feel like spoiling you."

When I start to protest, he places a finger against my lip and continues speaking.

"This is just as much for me as it is for you. I'm quite selfish, actually. I'll enjoy every single scrap of clothing I purchase for you. In fact, I'll probably enjoy it more than you will." He gives me a sexy smirk, and I'm putty in his hands.

"Well, what exactly do you have in mind?" I'm hesitant and excited. It's a weird combination.

"Maybe a couple of dresses, a few teddies, and some bra and panty sets." As we speak, Edward is grabbing items off of nearby racks and piling them into his arms.

"Jeeze, Edward, you buying the whole store?" Jake asks as he saunters up to us.

"Small price to pay to see someone as sexy as Bella in lingerie." Edward goes back to ignoring Jake as he pulls me toward the changing room.

"Time to try on your clothes, Lovely," Edward drawls as he opens the door to the changing room.

As we're about to walk in, Leah steps out of the one beside of us in a lace baby doll getup that accentuates her embarrassingly flat chest.

"Smokin' babe." Jake smiles appreciatively.

"For a dude," I whisper in Edward's ear, and he chuckles.

"I want to see you in some of these," he says before going and sitting on the couch just in front of the waiting room doors.

"O-okay," I stutter.

I try on a few different items to see if they fit. Most of them fit perfectly and I put them in a pile for Edward to sort out. I try on a deep red, form fitting, sweater dress and decide to get a second opinion from Edward.

I open the door and find Edward still sitting on the sofa, and Leah and Jake are looking over some of the items she's decided to buy. Edward's sharp intake of breath alerts the others and everyone's eyes are locked on me.

"Uh, what do ya think?" I keep my gaze focused on Edward.

"I think I need a few moments to talk it over with you…privately," Edward's voice is husky, and before I know it, he's in the dressing room with me. He closes and locks the door before pinning me against the wall.

"You're fucking stunning," he growls, sliding his hand from my neck down to my thigh as he licks and nips at my collarbone.

"We could get caught," I whisper against the side of his face.

"So fucking worth it." He thrusts his hips against me, and I moan softly.

My head tilts to the side of us and I take in our reflection in the full length mirror. Watching him touch and worship my body is the most erotic thing I've ever seen. My resolve quickly crumbles when his fingers caress the tender flesh of my inner thigh.

"No panties," he growls against my lips. "Such a naughty vixen, you are."

I whimper and grind my hips against his hand as he slides two fingers between my folds and flicks his thumb across my clit.

"Yess," I hiss.

His touch is relentless as he buries his fingers as deep as he can inside of me and strokes every inch of the inside of my pussy.

"Oh fuck," I whimper, my muscles are already tightening up. My body's preparing itself for the fast approaching orgasm.

Edward's mouth crashes down on mine as his thumb presses harder against my clit, circling it and causing my orgasm to tear through me with an unprecedented strength.

My legs tremble, and I hold onto Edward's shoulders as he moves his attention back to my neck and starts kissing down to my cleavage. He slips the edge of the dress up over my head, leaving me naked in front of him.

His eyes darken, and he licks his lips hungrily as his eyes roam up and down my body.

"Lose the pants. Now." My command is strong and sexy. Confident.

He complies, and I quickly shove him down onto the bench beside us as I saunter up to him and straddle him. The mirror is now in front of him—behind me, and I grin wickedly as I realize I can use this to my advantage.

"Watch me fuck you," I purr in his ear as I free him from his boxer briefs and sink down on him.

I slowly raise and lower myself, repeatedly impaling myself on his thick cock as he grunts against my shoulder and thrusts his hips up into mine.

"Edward," I breathe against his ear as I continue to drop myself forcefully against him.

Just as I feel myself about to free fall into another blissful climax, he grips my hips tightly, stilling their movements.

"What is it?" I ask as I pull back to look at him.

"Your turn to watch me fuck you," he responds and helps me spin around so I'm sitting on his lap, facing away from him and looking directly at the mirror.

His hand snakes around to squeeze my breasts and his other grips my hips as he starts to thrust back inside of me. He uses his knees to spread my legs further apart, and he slips the hand that was squeezing my breasts down between my legs.

"Fuck," I moan and throw my head back against his shoulder. The feeling of him touching me and the sight of him while he's doing it is too much for me, I feel myself on the brink of release.

Suddenly, I topple over the edge. He applies more pressure against my clit and softly bites me on my shoulder, making the orgasm even more intense.

"Edward! Yes! Oh God, yes!" I moan embarrassingly loud as his grip tightens on my hips and he slams me down on him harder and harder.

He grunts when he finally jerks inside of me with his release. The intensity of my orgasm has drained me, and I slump against him tiredly.

"How does it keep getting better and better?" I ask him in wonderment.

"I'd like to know the same thing…I can't get enough of you, Isabella." His voice is husky and gruff, it makes me want him again, but I know our rendezvous in the dressing room has come to its end.

He picks up the pair of panties I wore here, and wipes me off with them before I can stop him.

"Edward, those are my panties! What am I supposed to wear out of here?"

He moves closer to me as he stands and speaks quietly in my ear.

"None, and put the dress back on." He rips the tag off of it. After he's finished dressing, he steps out of the changing room with my clothes, and the ones he wants to buy me in his hand.

Unfortunately, I notice too late that he's taken my bra with him as well. Thankfully, I'm still pretty young, and the girls don't really sag. So, I slip into the dress and make sure to comb my fingers through my hair a few times before I make my way back out into the main part of the store.

Edward has already checked out, so we make our way back toward the food court in search of Jake and Leah. We find them coming out of _Torrid,_ and when Leah see's us she looks flustered.

"You guys ready to go?" I ask as we approach them.

"Yeah, Leah just wanted to get some spanx for her dress," Jake replies.

Leah's face flames red.

"Cool," I reply and turn toward the exit.

"You sure you don't want to get a pair, Bella? Never know what you'll look like in the dress," Leah states bitingly.

"Wait, what are spanx?" Edward asks.

"They suck your fat rolls in and hide them when you wear form fitting clothing," I respond with a glare in Leah's direction.

"Well, no offence, but Bella obviously doesn't need any of those." Edward throws his arm over my shoulder and directs me toward the food court.

"What a bitch," I say under my breath and continue walking.

"Hey, Leah, you want something to eat before we get on the road?" I ask; I'm sure I have a devious glint in my eyes.

"Excuse me?" she snaps.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" I bite back.

"Play nice, girls," Jake scolds, and we make our way back to the car instead.

When we load up, I pull Edward into the very back seat with me, thankful that Jake has third row seating in his SUV.

"Why are we sitting back here?" Edward asks, confused.

"I'm feeling a little tired, thought I'd lay down, maybe take a nap," I reply.

When Jake gets back on the highway, I lay down with my head in Edward's lap, facing him. I bite my lip coyly as I look up at him, and I softly rub the bulge in his pants.

"Close your eyes," I mouth to him as I unzip his pants.

"Fuck," he whispers and tilts his head back, closing his eyes.

When I pull his cock out of his pants, I know I can't just slip it into my mouth. They'll be able to see my head bob from the front seat. So, for now, Edward will have to settle for a "side-job" instead of a blowjob.

My tongue traces the large vein running up the length of his shaft and I softly open-mouthed kiss up and down his entire length. I flick my tongue out at the tip and lick up the pre-cum that's drizzled there.

I'm sad that I can't get a hand up to play with his balls, but I delight in pleasure when Edward jerks his hips slightly as I apply more pressure with my tongue.

He moves a hand down and starts rubbing my chest over the dress, quickly pulling the hem down exposing my right breast as his fingers twist and tug on my nipple.

I moan softly against his cock, but only he can hear me over the music. My thighs rub together, trying to create friction as I feel myself getting wet again.

When I know Edward's close, I tilt my head up and slide my mouth down on his cock with tight lips. He comes instantly, shooting in bursts down my throat. I convulsively swallow, praying none of it is in the front of my mouth. Come does not taste good. I don't care how in love you are, and the texture is downright repulsive. But I really don't mind swallowing with Edward. It just took a little getting used to.

I tuck him away, safe in his pants, and look up to find him looking at me with an intense stare.

"What?" I whisper to him.

"I want to fuck you so hard the wheels will fall off of the car," he responds darkly.

"Uhm. We can't. Jake is not going to let you fuck me in his car," I stammer.

"No, he's not. But I don't have to fuck you with my cock, Bella."

He tucks my breast back inside the dress and smoothes his hand down my flat stomach.

"Edward, we can't, we could get-" Is all I can get out my mouth before his hand disappears up the hem of my dress.

"Unh," I moan softly when two of his fingers trace my slick folds.

My legs automatically spread for him, inviting him in as he slips his fingers inside of me and nestles his thumb against my clit.

"Oh fuck," I gasp and bite my lip harshly as he begins to forcefully pump his fingers inside of me. I rest my foot on the cup holder and my toes curl around the cool plastic as he moves his thumb in circles around my clit.

A strong tingling sensation spreads from my pussy all the way up my body as I arch my back and buck my hips against his hand. By now, I'm dripping for him and coiled tight, ready to spring.

"Don't stop, mmmh oh, please fuck me, Edward," I whimper.

When his fingers curl, grazing that _largely-known, rarely-found_ spot inside of me, I throw my hand up over my mouth and bite down on my palm as a powerful orgasm wracks my entire body.

Edward groans softly as his fingers drown in the surge of wetness, and he gives me a few more soft strokes, letting me slowly ride out the last few trickles of my orgasm.

When he slips his fingers out of me, he quickly slides them into his mouth while staring down at me.

My cheeks flush, and I pull the hem of my dress back down, covering up my lady bits.

Shortly after, I fall asleep.

Edward wakes me up when we pull into Charlie's driveway. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes as I yawn and stretch.

"Does it feel weird to be home?" Edward asks as we make our way, with our luggage in tow, up to the house. Leah and Jake went back home to get ready for tonight.

"This isn't really home for me anymore. Madison is home to me now." We smile at each other.

_Home is where you are, Edward, _I think.

Charlie isn't back yet from his tux fiasco, so I decide to give Edward a quick tour of the house, purposely saving my childhood bedroom for last.

"This is my room," I say as we step inside and close the door.

As soon as the latch clicks closed, Edward spins me around and pins me against the door. His lips crash down onto mine as I unfasten his jeans and push them down his legs quickly. When I reach for his boxer-briefs, he stills my hands and drops to his knees in front of me.

"I'm going to taste, touch, and fuck you on every surface of this room," he vows.

He buries his face between my legs and starts lapping roughly against my clit. My legs tremble and I throw my head back, bumping it against the door, but it doesn't faze me. All I can feel is the pleasure radiating through my body from the feel of Edward's mouth pleasing me.

When his tongue slips down into my entrance, my knees practically give out, so he throws both of them over his shoulders and continues to lick me eagerly.

"Fuck, Edward, I'm so close!" I pant as he spreads my lips and licks even deeper inside of me. Before long, I'm screaming and coming on his lips.

I can still feel the tremors pulsing through me as he gently places me back on the floor and stands up in front of me. He kicks out of his pants, still sheathed in his boxer-briefs as he guides me over to my bookshelf.

He presses me against it and hooks one of my legs around his hip as his hand trails down my body. He pulls the dress up off of me and tosses it on the floor as he grinds his erection against me forcefully. His rigid length presses against my clit as he thrusts back and forth, creating a delicious friction.

My other leg is giving out, so he quickly picks me up and sets me down on my dresser. A few of my old candles and notebooks fall to the floor as he slams his fingers deep inside of me.

"Fuck!" I moan loudly. I slip my hand inside of his boxers and begin stroking him as he fingers me.

"Fuck, baby, I want you so bad."

"Then take me," I respond demurely.

The height of my dresser isn't quite right for us to align ourselves, so he quickly lifts me back up and bypasses the bed, setting me down on my old computer desk.

"What's wrong with the bed?" I ask before he has a chance to slip inside of me.

"I said _every_ surface. Patience, Love, we'll get there. I think I'll have you stand up for this round." He pulls me off of the desk and turns me around, bending me over it.

Without warning, Edward slams deep inside of me, filling me to the hilt. It causes me to fall forward, so I'm bracing myself on my arms.

He pulls back out, only to slam in the exact same way, thrusting relentlessly as he delivers blow after blow to my poor, overworked pussy.

It isn't really painful though, only slightly, more of a good pain. It feels delicious when he fills me, and I find myself thrusting myself backwards against him. Our hips make a loud thumping sound as they bump into each other, and the slick sounds from our sexes moving together is porn worthy.

I'm so keyed up from all of the sexing that it doesn't take me long to orgasm, yet again.

Surprisingly, Edward pulls out as my orgasm hits me. I don't understand what is happening until he's moving us over toward my bed, and he pulls back the covers so I can climb under them. When I'm situated on my back, he climbs in on top of me and covers us back up.

Gone are the rough touches, the love bites, and the forceful thrusts. They've been replaced with soft strokes, gentle kisses, and sweet words. His hands are like soft feathers as they lightly caress up and down the length of my body.

When he knows I'm ready for him again, he gently parts my legs and slowly slides back inside of me, sinking in deeply.

My eyes close and my head rests back against my pillow as he slowly slides in and out of me, loving me with his body. His hands stroke softly up my arms and he places his hands in mine. Our fingers lock together, and I look up into his eyes. My breath catches at what I see there. There's so much love and affection that it makes my eyes sting slightly, and I have to blink the tears away.

This isn't fucking.

This is making love.

He softly places a kiss to my forehead, and then the apple of each of my cheeks, before settling on my lips.

Our kiss is slow and deep, his tongue strokes mine in time with his thrusts, and I lose myself in him all over again.

It's never felt like this before him. It's never been so good, so real. When we're together like this, I feel like I've found the other part of me.

His lips move down to my throat as his thrusts become slightly erratic, and I know he's close. His angle shifts slightly, causing his hip bone to hit my clit, and it sends me off into another earth shattering orgasm. My orgasm triggers his own, and he grunts and moans out my name as he begins to jerk inside of me.

The emotions and sensations are so overwhelming, that I begin to drift off to sleep almost immediately after he slips out of me.

I faintly hear Edward whisper my name before sleep pulls me under.

**. . . . . . .**

**My Valentine**

**Edward POV**

_Fuck, this woman is going to be the death of me. _

Ever since we landed in Seattle and bumped into her idiot ex and his witch of a girlfriend, I've wanted nothing more than to show Bella how special she really is…and to be buried as deep inside of her as possible, as many times as I can.

I always want to be inside of her, that's really nothing new. But I never realized how much her past affected her until we got here.

I knew seeing Jacob again would be rough for her, especially under the circumstances. She's been under enough stress lately, worrying needlessly over Charlie's happiness along with other things she needn't worry about.

Jacob actually is better looking than I initially thought he would be. He is tall, with dark cropped hair, dark eyes, and a smile so white, I wanted to ask him what kind of toothpaste he used.

Overall, he seems like an okay guy. What he sees in Leah, I'll never know. Leah, on the other hand, is not a very pretty girl. Her hair is black and stringy, she's built more like a guy than a girl—has curves in all the wrong places, and has a manly quality to her voice. It's actually kind of funny when she pouts, because she sounds like a homosexual male. Not that I have anything against them; I have a lot of homosexual friends, I just find it funny that this is the first time I've ever had a female remind me of a male…and a homosexual all in one package.

That poor bastard, Jacob. His loss is definitely my gain. Bella is absolutely perfect. But you can't help who you love, and no one knows that better than me.

After everything I've been through with my ex, Claire, I'm blessed to find someone I can connect with who seems to care for me as much as I do her. I intend to cherish Bella, always.

That is why, after making love to her in her childhood bed, as she begins to drift off to sleep, I whisper the words I'm not sure she's ready to hear.

I tell her I love her.

When the words leave my mouth, I hold my breath just to make sure she is actually asleep.

When I'm sure she is, I slip out of her bed and tuck the blankets around her.

Then I slip back into my boxers and pants and make my way downstairs to grab my bag. I decide to take a quick shower, then wake her when I'm finished so she can do the same. I know she needs to rest.

**. . . . . . .**

**Addicted**

Meeting Bella's father isn't nearly as scary as I thought it would be. After a friendly smile and a firm handshake, I begin to feel comfortable around him. He's very welcoming, and he seems to be thrilled that Bella has found someone that she's happy with.

He teases her about the "sparkle" in her eyes and goes on to tell us his soon-to-be-bride, Sue's, do the exact same thing when she looks at him.

Bella introduces me to Sue and her son Seth before we load up our luggage into Bella's old truck and drive to The Lodge. It's the nicest hotel in the area and the best place to host a wedding. We also have a hotel room here for the weekend.

Charlie offers to let us stay with him, but Bella insists on staying here instead. I can't say I disagree with her. As nice as Chief Swan is, I don't want him freak out if he hears me having my wicked way with his daughter…or bust a cap in my ass, as Bella so eloquently puts it.

The rehearsal dinner is here, as well. So, after we drop off our stuff, we head down to the room hosting our dinner. We all grab a plate off of the buffet and sit down to eat.

Dinner passes without a hitch. Leah and Jake don't sit by us so we don't have to deal with any of their crap. No one notices as my hand makes its way up Bella's thigh, and beneath the skirt of another one of the dresses we picked up today. This one is wine colored, and a little tighter around the legs, with a very plunging scoop neck, and it's absolutely tantalizing.

Before we know it, we're falling into bed, christening our hotel room good and proper, sating ourselves and preparing for tomorrow.

**. . . . . . .**

**No Rest For The Wicked**

I'm pulled from sleep by the delicious feeling of Bella's mouth wrapped around my cock. My hand finds the back of her head, guiding her up and down my shaft in the rhythm I crave. I tangle my fingers in the silky tresses on the back of her head.

"Fuck, you're perfect," I groan.

She tightens her lip's grip on me and increases her suction minutely. When I feel her flatten her tongue against the underside of my shaft, I lose control and give into the tingling sensation in my groin. Shooting streams of my spunk spurt down her throat, and she swallows it greedily and kisses her way back up my body.

"Good morning to you, too, beautiful girl." I smile at her.

"Morning, handsome. I thought you deserved to be thanked properly for all you did for me yesterday." Her voice is laced with desire, and it makes me want to spin us around and plow into her.

Apparently, Bella has other plans and wants to be in control of the situation.

She quickly slips me inside of her and begins moving in slow, powerful thrusts.

I grunt. "What exactly are you thanking me for, baby?"

Her body trembles as she seeks the friction she desires.

My hands quickly find their way to her hips, and I use one to guide her movements, while my other moves to her inner thigh, swiping my thumb against her clit.

Reflexively, her hips buck harder against me, and I'm all too happy to return her movements, thrust for thrust.

"You don't feel you deserve to be thanked, Mr. Cullen?" she asks coyly.

"Oh please, feel free to thank me _whenever_ you like. I'd just like to know what I did to deserve such gratitude so I can do it more often." I grin at her.

"For everything." She leans down and presses her sinfully exquisite nipples against my hard chest as her lips brush against mine.

I increase my motions with my thumb and remove my hand from her hip to cradle her head against me, deepening our kiss.

When I come up for air, I move my hands back to her hips and start slamming her down against me as I thrust up into her.

"Touch yourself, baby. I'm getting close, and I want you to come with me," I instruct her.

She does as she's told and begins rubbing her little clit in variable motions, without any sort of rhythm.

I use both hands to grip her hips and slam myself deep inside of her, and I continue to do so mercilessly. We're both so close, chasing our orgasms, and wanting to feel the release that we know is only seconds away.

I feel Bella's walls start to spasm around my cock just as I begin to twitch with my own release.

"Edward!" Bella screams out as I lean forward slightly and capture her bouncing nipple in my mouth, suckling and nipping on it.

She falls against me, and I thrust two more times into her before I rear back and groan her name loudly, the sound echoing throughout the room. "Bella!"

Our breathing is labored and our heartbeats stutter against one another as Bella covers her body with mine. We're slicked slightly with sweat from our previous activities, and the moment is absolutely perfect.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella," I whisper softly into her hair.

Her face is buried in the crook of my neck, and I feel when her smile spreads across it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Edward," she murmurs back.

_Of three things I am absolutely certain: _

_One man's loss is definitely another man's gain. _

_I will never take simple mistakes or gestures for granted ever again. _

_Lastly, I'm completely and irrevocably in love with Isabella Marie Swan, and tonight I have every intention of telling her. _

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Thank you, Breath-of-Twilight, for betaing this. <strong>

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**xxoo,**

**Missy**


End file.
